As previous studies suggest Adriamycin is the single most active of various drugs used for treating soft tissue sarcomas. This study will compare the therapeutic effectiveness of two combinations of Adriamycin, Mitomycin, Cisplatin and Ifosphamide, Adriamycin, Mesna with Adriamycin alone. Toxicity, response rate, response duration and survival rate of each induction regimen are compared.